


You would doom us all for one man.

by Hakimthechosen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asmodeus is a creep, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, Magnus is heartbroken, THIS IS SOME SAD SHIT, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakimthechosen/pseuds/Hakimthechosen
Summary: When Alec falls in the battle of Alicante,Magnus is willing to do anything to bring him back.Even if it means endangering the entire Shadowworld.*read notes.





	You would doom us all for one man.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read,this is part of my theory for the season finale, that I posted on my tumblr.If you want to get the whole picture, I highly recommend you check it out.This fic can be read fine without,but it just offers more insight.  
> Here's the link
> 
> https://scarlet-demon1998.tumblr.com/post/163019984727/theory-for-the-season-finale.
> 
> Also this is my first ever fanfiction and its faaaaaaaaaar from perfect, i'd consider it "okay".But I hope you'll enjoy it!  
> Comments are always very much loved.
> 
> ps:apologies for any grammar mistakes,I'm not a native speaker.

“Well, this sure is unexpected”

Magnus’ grip tightened around Alec instinctively, and he buried his face further into the young man’s raven hair, in an effort to block out the cold, sneering voice. And for a moment Magnus lost himself to the feeling of Alec’s hair tickling his nose and tear stained cheeks, to Alec’s scent, to Alec’s body nestled against his. Magnus carefully caressed his love’s face, fingers tracing over his closed eyelids, silently begging them to open, to show him those beautiful hazel eyes one last time. Knowing full well it wouldn’t happen.

Magnus took a shaky breath, steeling himself for what came next, and tilted his head upwards, still clutching Alec tightly to his chest.

His teary gaze was met with a pair of golden feline eyes. Magnus would see the exact same eyes looking back at him every time he looked into a mirror. But this time they belonged to someone else. Someone Magnus hoped he’d never have to see again.

“Hello…father”

Asmodeus looked at him with a mixture of disdain and indifference, but when his eyes shifted to the body draped across Magnus’ knees, his gaze suddenly held a hint of curiosity.  
Asmodeus cocked his head to the side,

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Magnus” he sneered.“Oh no wait” he held up his hand and closed his eyes“ does it have something to doooo……….”  
He was stretching out every single word, as if he were playing some children’s guessing game. Magnus gritted his teeth in anger.

“With that corpse you’re holding”

Asmodeus eyes snapped open and he pointed a long bony finger at Alec, his tone giddy in feigned triumph.  
Magnus said nothing in response, only throwing his father a foul look. He hated how small his father made him feel, made him feel…like this, unable to retort or even say anything at all. His wit, that came to him so naturally, seemed to completely vanish in the presence of the demon.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk ,you shouldn’t play with dead things, Magnus”  
Asmodeus pointed out, while inspecting his long fingernails.  
“T’is unsanitary” 

Angry tears welled up in Magnus’ eyes and his lower lip started to tremble as he bit down a sob. His father spoke of Alec as if he were some sort of dead rodent.

In response Magnus slowly bent down to place a soft kiss against Alec’s cold forehead, making sure to look his father in the eye as he did so. Asmodeus drew up an eyebrow at Magnus’ silent act of defiance. 

A small victory, Magnus thought as he drew his lips away from his lover’s cold skin, but a victory none the less.  
But the small sense of accomplishment was crushed into the dust when the demon strode forward with long agonizing steps and bend down to Magnus’s eye level. Magnus wanted to draw back, to get as far away from his father as possible, but with Alec in his arms he couldn’t move a muscle, and there was no way in hell he would let go of him. 

Asmodeus spoke again in a hushed tone, his face mere inches from Magnus, but his eyes were still fixated on the Shadowhunter.  
“Have you broken one of your toys again”

Magnus bit his lip, to keep himself from crying. He wanted nothing more than to spit in the demon’s face, cursing him. But instead he rearranged his grip on Alec, so his love’s face was pressed against the side of Magnus’ neck, hidden from Asmodeus’s prying eyes. 

“I don’t know why you even bother anymore, Magnus”  
The demon sighed as he leaned back a bit, still looking at Alec. 

“shut up”  
Magnus whispered weakly, he averted his eyes the ground to hide his tears.

“Mortals are never worth it, nothing is gained for caring about them. They are nothing ”

“Stop it”

“That corpse in your arms is nothing”

“SHUT UP!!”  
Magnus screamed, tears now freely falling from his eyes. He was shaking from head to toe.

Asmodeus only chuckled at his outburst, and rose to his feet, towering over Magnus.  
He dusted of his clothes nonchalantly.  
“I should remind you, that it was you who called me here, with what I assumed was a request” Asmodeus mused. 

“But you haven’t really done any requesting yet. The only thing you’ve done is cry over your dead boy toy” he raked a hand through black hair, “And while that was highly amusing to watch” he chuckled. “I do have better things to do with my time, so spill”

Magnus tilted his head up to see his father looking at him expectantly, hands on his hips, waiting for Magnus to speak.  
Magnus looked down at Alexander, and wiped angrily at his tears. Screaming like a child would not bring Alec back. Magnus forced himself to calm down and brought his red rimmed eyes back to Asmodeus.  
“Father” he started, hating how weak and broken he sounded.  
“I have never asked anything from you, and swore I never would. But I…….”  
Magnus took a deep breath, wiling himself to get the next part out without his voice quivering.  
“But now…I need you to bring him back”

“No” Asmodeus answered abruptly and turned on his heel to walk back to the place where he emerged when Magnus summoned him.

Magnus felt as if someone slapped him across the face, dumbfounded he stared at his father’s retreating back. Magnus suddenly felt nauseous. This couldn’t be happening, His father did not just say no, he didn’t. “No wait please, I beg you.”  
He cried after the demon “Father, please I…….I need him”

Asmodeus halted in his steps, Magnus could see his shoulder moving under his suit, as the demon took in a deep breath.

Asmodeus turned around, his gaze now serious and cold, void of any amusement. “Mortals wither Magnus, whether we like it or not” Magnus flinched at those words, he knew of course, it just hurt to hear someone say it out loud.

“I will not waste my energy postponing the inevitable. Bury him, mourn him, and then forget about him” 

Magnus furiously shook his head, “NO, I will not. Please father, please I’m begging you”

“Please, bring me back my Alexan….”

Magnus’ voice failed him, he couldn't speak his beloved’s full name, the name he adored so much,that was laced with so much affection whenever he said it. Asmodeus regarded him silently, taking in the way Magnus’ whole body trembled, the way he desperately clutched at the boy in his arms. And the look of utter devastation in his son’s eyes, he never expected to see those eyes, so much like his own, filled with so much grief and hopelessness. “What makes this one so special Magnus”  
He asked, genuinely curious.

Magnus opened his mouth to say it was none of his father’s business.  
But before he could utter a single word a gust of smoke filled wind blew past him. Magnus coughed and shielded his eyes against it. 

When the smoke cleared, his father was nowhere to be seen and he no longer felt Alexander’s weight in his arms. With a panicked cry he looked down and saw his arms were holding nothing but air. Frantically he looked around, and patted the ground around him, as if Alec had suddenly turned invisible, and Magnus had simply dropped him. He started hyperventilating, his heart beating in his throat. Magnus clutched at his hair, he felt dizzy, he was going to pass out. “Alec” he sobbed.

“Well he is a beautiful one, I’ll give you that”

Magnus’ head snapped up at the sound of his fathers’ voice, and his breath hitched.

A few feet in front of him, Asmodeus had reappeared, feet planted slightly apart. And hanging from his outstretched arm was Alec, his feet dangling inches above the ground.

Asmodeus’ long bony fingers were wrapped around the Nephilim’s neck, digging into the pale skin. “And a Nephilim as well”  
He tilted Alec’s face with his other hand inspecting him like a piece of meat. “Defiling children of Angels now, are we Magnus”  
He traced his middle finger down the rune on Alec’s neck, from his jaw to his collarbone.

Magnus seethed with rage, he gritted his teeth  
“Give him back”

Asmodeus didn’t even seem to notice him, entranced with the body, clutched in his claw-like hand. “And so young”  
He brought his hand back up to Alec’s face, touching it gently. He traced a line from his eyelids to his cheekbones“so pure” to his jaw and slightly parted lips.

“STOP IT, GIVE HIM BACK TO ME, NOW”  
Magnus screamed, he tried to stand up but his legs gave away under him, He fell back to the ground with a pained cry, his father’s presence had depleted his energy, and magic. With a growl he got up on his knees again, he was unable to move, unable to do anything, he was useless in this state. He breathed out between gritted teeth. He outstretched his arms towards Alec, and looked his father in the eye.

” Give him to me, please” he begged

Asmodeus waved him of.  
“Relax, I have no use for your little Nephilim”

The demon made his way over to Magnus, dragging Alec along with him, leaving a bloody trail on the ash covered ground beneath them. Asmodeus came to a halt in front Magnus’ slumped form and lowered Alec into the Warlock’s outstretched arms. Whom immediately clutched the nephilim tightly against his chest.

“I’ll do it”

Magnus’ eyes widened “what?”

Asmodeus looked down on him, with an unreadable expression “I said I’ll do it”  
He repeated calmly.

When Magnus opened his mouth to say something but before sound past his lips, Asmodeus he held up his hand, cutting Magnus off.  
“On one condition”

“What” Magnus pleaded, “What do you want”

“I want you to release me, to let me roam the earth freely”

Magnus froze, he couldn’t do that. He knew what his father was capable of, he knew how powerful he was. To release Asmodeus into the world of man, would endanger the entire Shadowworld, Magnus couldn’t possibly risk the entire world for one man, could he?.

He looked down at Alec tucked away in is arms, if Magnus ignored the coldness of the Nephilim’s skin and the stillness of his chest, he could pretend Alec was sleeping. He always liked watching Alec sleep,his soft snores breezing past his parted lips, the way Alec always reached for Magnus subconsciously, seeking his touch.

Magnus closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply through his nose.

He steeled his jaw and looked up at Asmodeus’ smiling face.

”Alright”


End file.
